


Butterflies

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was this weird new feeling? [Connie/Sasha] [One-shot!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. :(

 **Title:** Butterflies  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairings:** Connie/Sasha  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** Fluff.

I had this in my head for quite sometime now but I've been kinda lazy, lol. Anyway, enjoy!

x-x-x-x

He peers out the window, leaning his head against the cool glass. He never thought of Sasha as a girl… He stole another glance in her direction.

Sasha is his best friend… another one of the guys. But right now she looks beautiful… She was wearing an ankle length brown skirt, her normal dress shirt with a dark brown vest. Her hair was pulled back into her signature ponytail.

A light pink dusts Connie’s cheeks. For the first time, Connie saw her as a girl. He felt weird...

Sasha let out a small sigh as she took a seat next to him. “Hey Connie,” she laid her head on his shoulder. “How long do you think we’ll be stuck here?”

Connie swallowed a lump in his throat. “Who knows,” he squeaked. He winced inwardly. Idiot.

Oblivious as always, Sasha didn’t notice Connie’s current state of awkwardness. Sasha yawned, absentmindedly nuzzling his neck. “I’m hungry…,” she muttered sleepily.

He stiffened for a moment before forcing his body to relax. It was just Sasha… He put an arm around her shoulder. He had butterflies dancing around his stomach. How was Sasha able to make him feel like a puddle of mush? Would she still make him feel like this when she was back in her uniform? Connie sighed. “Hey… Sasha?” He pouted, why wasn’t she answering? “Sasha?” He poked her cheek lightly. “Sasha?” He blinked, she had fallen asleep?

Connie smiled. He laid his head against hers. Maybe these new feelings weren’t so bad… he was going to ask Sasha about them but maybe now wasn’t the right time. Maybe one day. After they have defeated the titans, after they were free to live their lives. Hopefully together.

x-x-x-x

Connie & Sasha are so cute together! <3  
~Yami Sango


End file.
